


Tears of a Jedi

by ihathbenobiwankenobied



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Anakin Skywalker, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, I hurt Obi-Wan again, Major Character Injury, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, he deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihathbenobiwankenobied/pseuds/ihathbenobiwankenobied
Summary: "Several meters away from the destroyed ship laid a body covered in a light layer of blown snow. It could have easily been mistaken for a piece of wreckage but Anakin knew by the slight quiver of the limp form that it was nothing other than his Master."Or the one where Anakin wakes up confused on an ice planet and finds that Obi-Wan is in bad condition.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Tears of a Jedi

Anakin didn’t know where he was. His senses utterly failed him; everything was a blur, time and space included. His awareness drifted to the chill on his lips and the warm air escaping them in shallow breaths. _At least I’m breathing._ He was too afraid to let anymore feelings make an appearance because the cold air biting at the exposed skin of his face was enough to make him want to remain still and possibly unconscious. He searched his mind looking for some recollection of the events directly preceding the given circumstance. There was _nothing._ He had an inkling that he was missing something. 

_Obi-Wan._

The Jedi bolted upright, the force of his body jolting all the muscles in his upper half and jarring his head. The nerves around his forehead and the back of his neck protested at the very movement and Anakin cursed under his breath. He most certainly had a concussion. It wasn’t the time to dwell on his own misfortune, however, and Anakin’s brain collapsed in on one thought. _Where is Obi-Wan? Is he safe? Is he alive?_

Breaths coming in short and fast, he dragged his body from the hard ground, his vision cleared enough that he could make out a dusting of white snow surrounding him. A shudder coursed through his bones as he squinted and took stock of his surroundings whilst noting his own aversion to the temperature. In the distance, several meters away, his ship sat perched in the snow, metal scraps seemed to be scattered around the outside in all directions, and an ugly black cloud billowed from the open cockpit of the ship. His heart raced as he staggered in the direction of the wreckage. There was no sign of movement from the ship, not a sound other than the hissing of a put out fire. 

“Ob-Obi-” Anakin cleared his throat as he coughed on the smoke filling his lungs, “Obi-W-Wan!” His voice was, at best, a harsh whisper. There was no response, just the echo of his own voice playing back in his head. Anakin limped closer, his mechanical hand used as a shield against the chilling breeze on his face. _Kriff, where are you?_

A sudden whimper broke through the perceived silence; it emerged from somewhere to the right of the wreckage and Anakin’s eyes darted erratically back and forth looking for some indication of his Master’s presence. The pounding in Anakin’s chest only became louder and faster. “Obi-Wan!” He called out as loud as he could every ounce of his strength and focus poured into his journey. He managed to round the wreckage as the hoarse cries sounded once again, this time ending in a pained sob. 

Several meters away from the destroyed ship laid a body covered in a light layer of blown snow. It could have easily been mistaken for a piece of wreckage but Anakin knew by the slight quiver of the limp form that it was nothing other than his Master. Not bothering to call out the man’s name, Anakin dragged his own ailing body toward the soft whimpers and fell unceremoniously to his knees beside the shivering man. Obi-Wan was sprawled on his stomach, head tilted to the side just enough to let him draw in staggering breaths. His breath had melted away at the snow surrounding his face, but the blood staining the man’s nose and forehead still remained. Anakin took stock of the image before him and noted a chunk of metal from the ship had landed across one of Obi-Wan’s legs. Across the man’s back, a laceration stretched almost from one shoulder to his ribs on the other half of his body. It oozed a deep red, even through the thick cloak. Anakin’s heart skipped a beat. _Kriff… Fuck. Focus._

“Obi-Wan…” He took his gloved hand and brushed the dusting of white powder from Obi-Wan’s hair and face. Much of it stuck to his beard and eyelashes still. His eyes were not so much closed as they were screwed completely shut. “Obi-Wan, ca-can you hear m-me?” Anakin dared to pose the clearly suffering man with a question. 

There was another gentle sob as Obi-Wan eyes leaked tears. Anakin saw his lips quiver like he wanted to say something but they wouldn’t quite form words. A beat of silence passed as the young Jedi waited for his Master to say something, _anything_. 

“H-hu-,” Another sob broke past his chapped lips before he could finish, “Hu...hurt-” A pang of unadulterated pain passed through Anakin’s own chest at the broken confession. The man hadn’t the strength to even utter Anakin’s name. 

“I- Obi-Wan, I know it hurts. I’m- Can you tell me where?” It was a long shot, but the Jedi needed to know the damage. He couldn’t move the older man unless he knew it was safe. Obi-Wan’s shivers intensified and Anakin reached for his own cloak without an ounce of hesitation; he placed it across the Jedi Master’s legs up to his mid back careful not to graze the jagged cut. Obi-Wan was fully crying, tears leaking continuously from his tightly shut eyes. Anakin couldn’t recall another instance where he had seen such intense vulnerability and pain in his own Master. In fact, the elder man usually took much care to avoid having anyone see him in a pitiful or injured state. Once, to avoid embarrassment, he had stayed in his bed, delirious and feverish, for more than a day without food or water to avoid “unnecessary worry”. Rex and Anakin made a pact never to forgive him. Now, watching the man freely sob with all cares thrown aside, Anakin knew this was _not good_.

Obi-Wan didn’t respond. _Kriff_. 

Anakin was seconds away from fully letting himself panic when there was an unexpected muffled crackle of the commlink on Obi-Wan’s wrist. Obi-Wan’s right arm was buried under his side and Anakin realized he had no choice but to move him to get to the commlink. 

“M-master,” Anakin’s teeth chattered relentlessly, “I need to get to the commlink. I-I’ll have to move you. Just a little I h-hope.” Obi-Wan's response consisted of more pained whimpers and a very slight nod. Sending his fears to the Force and silently cursing the sith for making him do this, Anakin reached for Obi-Wan’s upper arm. He tried to do it slowly, but each small jerk of the elder man’s arm resulted in a horrifying sob of pain. With a gentle _I’m sorry_ whispered under his breath, Anakin gripped his arm and pulled it out from under his side with one swift motion. The commlink erupted with sound just as Obi-Wan’s lips did. It was nearly a scream this time and it was more than unsettling. “I’m sorry Obi-Wan! I’m so sorry…”

Anakin worked the cuff off of his Master’s purpling wrist with a wince. He placed a comforting hand upon his Master’s head with his clothed hand. 

“General Kenobi! Come in!” The call from Cody over the commlink sounded panicked and Anakin quickly brought the small device to his lips. 

“Sky-Skywalker here.” He was breathless. 

“On your way back to Coruscant? Where’s General Kenobi?” Cody was not calm. 

“We’re, we’re down. I-I don’t know where w-we are. Kenobi needs m-medical attention. Now.” Anakin pressed his hand to his forehead hoping for a helpful response. 

“On our way back. Keep him warm. ETA, five minutes.” Cody’s commanding tone struck out over the commlink seconds later and Anakin almost let out the breath he was holding. 

Looking back to the mangled form of the man beside him, Anakin's heart twinged with guilt. He couldn’t remember if he had been flying or what had caused the ship to go down. Usually he was in control, he was an excellent pilot. Obi-Wan might say he was reckless, but he had never _crashed._ “A-’kin.” The broken voice came as a whisper from bleeding lips. 

Anakin laid down on the snow, face coming within inches of Obi-Wan’s. “I’m here, Master. I-It’s me.” 

“M’ g-gonna--” Anakin couldn’t move fast enough to push the snow out of the way so Obi-Wan wouldn’t empty his stomach onto his own face. The retching began and Obi-Wan’s bruised hand clutched for purchase on Anakin’s robes. Anakin looked away, his own nausea only staying at bay for the moment. He didn’t know what to do or how to reassure the older man. He could barely even touch him not wanting to upset any unknown injuries. 

The commlink crackled once again through another bout of retching, “Do you need a stretcher?”

“Yes…” Anakin replied, eyes closed tightly. The sound of a ship coming close began and Anakin searched the cloudy sky. Seconds later, a ship appeared into view, hurtling in faster than seemed possible. Anakin looked back down to his Master’s crumpled form and whispered close to the man’s ear, “Do you want a sedative?” Obi-Wan always refused a sedative, but Anakin knew there were some on the ship. 

“Ye-Yes.” The word was more of a plea for mercy than anything else. 

“I’ll be right back.” Anakin stood, shakily, and moved as fast as he could manage through the collecting snow toward the ship. It had landed more distant than Anakin had hoped. Staggering through the uneven snow, Anakin watched as the squadron unloaded a stretcher from the ship. He neared the ship and waved a limp hand in the air, signaling his presence through the thick snow. He brought the commlink to his shaking lips, “B-Bring a s-sedative.”

“Affirmative.” A sigh of relief. Anakin stood in place awaiting the troopers presence so he could explain. How was he going to tell them what happened when he didn’t even know himself? The troops came quickly, gliding through the snow almost effortlessly. Cody, Anakin recognized immediately, placed a firm hand on the Jedi’s shoulders and let out a sigh.

“What’s the damage, General?” The Commander’s voice was laced with a lilt of worry, he stared off toward where Obi-Wan’s frame shook in the distance. 

“I don’t- I wish I knew. He’s in pain; he’s c-crying.” Anakin shook his head, guilt flooding his veins immediately. Cody grimaced but didn’t respond, he merely ordered the troops forward and checked with Kix to ensure he had a sedative on hand. The group of clones trudged through the intensifying wind, their general trailing not fair behind. As they neared Obi-Wan, the gasping sobs of the fallen man became very apparent. Cody picked up the pace. 

Arriving at the scene, Anakin stood almost helplessly as Kix and Cody knelt heavily in the snow. “General Kenobi, it's Cody, Sir. Can you hear me?” Anakin watched from behind as one of the general’s eyes flickered open, a tear escaping down his cheek. He looked utterly helpless and completely bare of his usual curated composure. Obi-Wan’s eye locked not on Cody, rather, on Anakin instead.

“An-A-nak...in-” It was a plea for mercy; Obi-Wan had something to say. Anakin fought the throbbing in his own mind as he reached for their force bond hoping that Kenobi was aware enough to communicate in one manner. _Sedate me. Please. I can’t take it anymore._

“Sedate him!” Anakin’s own voice surprised him.

“Working on it…” Kix let out gruffly as he searched through his medical bag. 

“General, Sir, you will be just fine.” Cody’s assurance did nothing to soothe Obi-Wan. Before Anakin could let out another unhappy huff, Kix was cutting through the fabric of Kenobi’s right sleeve just enough to stab the syringe of sedative into his flesh. There was a brief pause, Kenobi’s painful wails radiating loudly, before the man’s eyes fluttered closed and his muscles seemed to relax in an instant. A small bit of relief flooded Anakin’s mind before it was overshadowed by more fear, more disdain. The sedatives that Kix carried often only lasted fifteen minutes on the average Jedi, likely for less time with as severe of injuries as Obi-Wan’s. “Let’s get him on the ship. Now, men!” Cody was clearly worried, his authoritative tone doing nothing to hide the shake in his voice. 

“His l-leg.” Anakin reminded Cody, teeth beginning to rattle against each other. He gestured toward the metal wreckage that was cast haphazardly over Obi-Wan’s right leg. Cody employed the help of two other troopers to lift the metal from the man’s leg revealing a clear break and several deep lacerations. The list of damage was steadily increasing. 

The walk back to the ship was not easy; the whistling wind was picking up and snow was quickly piling up. By the time Anakin had made it onto the ship he noticed that Obi-Wan’s still form was covered with a fresh layer of snow. 

“Bring him over here.” Kix motioned towards the only table on the ship before swiping the loose papers from it and spreading a thin white sheet across its surface. The clones carrying the stretcher moved quickly bringing the General’s over and carefully pulling the man onto the table. 

Anakin leaned heavily into the wall of the ship watching everything unfold. He watched, heart still beating rapidly, as Kix cut open the back of Obi-Wan’s thick coat and robes and gently worked the mangled fabric from the edges of the deep laceration across his back. The elder man would not be happy about needing replacement garments when it was all said and done. Somewhere in the distance Cody demanded that they get on their way back to the negotiator. 

Kix’s hands moved with authority as he murmured orders to another trooper who stood by with a crate of medical supplies. “Gauze.” The trooper dug through the bag and produced a thick package of gauze. It was minutes before the blood flow was staunched and Kix finally taped gauze in place. 

“Twenty minutes out from the Negotiator, Kix.” Cody supplied, suddenly making an appearance next to the medic. Anakin watched as the man’s face scrunched in worry (or anger, perhaps) at the mangled skin of Obi-Wan’s back. 

“Only five minutes left of sedation, probably,” Kix offered up as he made his way down to the Jedi Master’s legs. “Anakin, wipe his face.” Kix offered the Jedi a wet cloth and Anakin looked toward the now dried blood that was spread across Obi-Wan’s features. As he wiped away the blood on Obi-Wan’s nose with a gentle hand he began to notice the bruising along his jaw and forehead.

“He’s bruised.” Anakin said to no one in particular. 

“Probably concussed. Gonna be hell to keep him awake. Can’t have him sedated for much longer with a concussion like that.” Kix said almost automatically as he began cutting away at the fabric of Obi-Wan’s pants and boots. 

Five minutes passed too quickly. Kix had mostly managed to wrap the lacerations along Obi-Wan’s calf, but he said there was nothing he could do about the broken leg without a bacta tank. Kix jabbed Obi-Wan in the neck with the only available painkiller seconds before the man in question began to fidget, the sedative apparently already on its way out of his system. Anakin watched Cody tense out of the corner of his eye.

“Should we hold him still, Kix?” Cody reached for the General but his hand hovered just above the man’s bare side almost as if he might get burned if he touched his skin. 

“Yes. Gently.” Kix supplied as he himself gripped at Obi-Wan’s leg as he began to move just slightly. Anakin crouched in front of Obi-Wan so his face was level with the table. All of sudden blue eyes shot open, bloodshot and filled with terror. Another heartbreaking whimper escaped the man’s lips before he said anything. Anakin could tell that the painkillers were only just taking off a little bit of the edge; he knew the feeling well. 

“Obi-Wan, you are safe. We’re on our way back to the Negotiator to get you patched up. You’ve got some painkillers in you.” He tried to appear calm, but Anakin could feel his words shaking as he bit them out. Obi-wan did not respond, just stared at Anakin projecting his gratitude, fear, and pain into the Force. Anakin felt them all, pure empathy flooding into their force bond as he willed the time away. 

An almost silent, “ _K-kriff…_ ” Was pulled from Obi-Wan’s lips as his eyelids fluttered shut again. 

“I’m sorry Obi-Wan we’re almost there. I’m Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed me shamelessly whumping our dearest Jedi! Let me know what you think about this so far in the comments! If you have any ideas for the second chapter I am open to suggestions; I am still trying to work out the details. Thank you for reading!


End file.
